Dudley High
by Mhueglin
Summary: Jacob gets sent to a boarding school where he gets caught up in stereotypical drama, and all he wants to do is survive the school year. RATED M FOR A REASON.


Chapter 1: The School

**Jacob**

"Fuck!" Those were the first words that left my mouth when I heard that he was going to boarding school in high school. I just couldn't believe his parents would do that to me.

The summer before my freshman year, I boarded a train to Dudley High, specifically Westport, New York. On the train, I met a bunch of other people who were heading to the boarding school. A bunch of them were hot girls, some were nerds, some were jocks, and some were bullies. The only other person who didn't necessarily have a social status was one black kid named Darrell. For the duration of the train ride, I talked to Darrell about how fucked up our government was. The usual teenage conversation.

The train, after a full day, arrived at the boring town of Westport. Although it wasn't my place to say the town was boring; I only was there for a few minutes. As soon as the train got there, a bunch of buses came to pick up Dudley High students. The buses took us along a windy road, and eventually stopped at a castle like building that was obviously the school.

Me and Darrell entered the castle. Inside, there was a giant plaza with a cool fountain. Other students were hanging out and talking all around it.

A huge sign directly to their right read,"Admissions Office." Before we entered, I noticed that there were similar signs to the north and left that read,"Boys Dorm,"and,"Girls Dorm."

We entered the office to meet an old lady. She asked us our names, and handed us each our own schedules. Upon review, we discovered that we had all our classes together, and we were in the same room!

Darrell and I went to the second floor of the Boys Dorm and found our room. Inside was another boy that we presumed to be our other roommate.

"Hey, my name's Jack!" Jack definitely looked like a jock. He had a blue and gold jacket on with some fancy emblem, a green shirt, jeans, and high-class white sneakers. He looked cooler than both of them. Darrell was wearing a black jacket, a red shirt, faded jeans, and black basketball shoes. I was wearing a light blue sweatshirt and red and white gym shorts, with a pair of neon green sneakers.

"Jacob."

"Darrell. We're freshman."

" Well I'm a senior, so I can teach you everything you need to know about Dudley."

"Thanks!"

Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by a scream of disgust. "No way..." Jack ran to the window, which had a view of the plaza.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Chic fight!" Jack ran past us and out of the room. Me and Darrell quickly followed. I didn't really get the premise of chic fights, but I knew they were fun to watch.

We caught up with Jack eventually. We ended up in the plaza, among a group of people forming a circle around two hot girls.

The first girl was blonde. She wore a short, white skirt, almost revealing her panties. Along with that, she wore a blue tang-top and a black bra. Her boobs were shockingly huge.

How did I know this? Well, I have some sort of 'superpower' that lets me see through a girl's shirt. It's very useful.

The second girl was a redhead. She wore a red top that only covered her her equally large tits, revealing her nicely tanned body. On her lower half, she wore yoga pants, showing a huge yet tight ass.

The blonde shouted,"Hoe!"

"Hor!" The redhead retorted.

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

They both stormed off, and the crowd around them dispersed.

"This early in the year..." Jack looked awed.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"There are two groups of popular girls at this school: The cheerleaders and the volleyball players. The captains, Courtney, the blonde, and Brennan, the redhead, hate each others guts. It's awesome! Anyway, I should go cheer Courtney up...we're kind of dating..." Jack ran off.

Darrell and I walked around the school awhile, getting to know the place, before returning to the room. We were just about to go in, when the there was a commotion in the hallway. A boy in a black ACDC shirt and jeans had another kid in nice clothes pinned up against the wall.

Suddenly, Jack was there. "It's Doug, right?" The bully nodded. "Well, Doug, if you treat other kids like this, girls won't like you."

Doug understood, and let the other kid go. The kid stumbled to regain his balance, and then picked up a pair of glasses on the floor and put them. He was a total nerd.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" Jack asked the kid.

"I'm Frederick. I'm a sophomore."

"Nice to meet you, Frederick. I'm Jack. Now since I saved you from Doug, you have to do all my homework, okay?"

This was complete bullshit to me, but Frederick nodded.

Darrell, Jack and I went back to our room. Jack seemed exhausted. He lay down on his bed while Darrell and I unpacked our stuff.

"You okay?" Darrell asked.

"I'm fine... Courtney just gave me a blow job."

I dropped some of my things. "What?"

"It's no big deal."

"Right..." What kind of messed up school was I sent to?

Darrell and I finished unpacking our stuff, and then met up with a bunch of other freshman at the Admssion Office for our official school tour. The tour lasted until dinner time. We sat with Jack, Frederick, Doug, and Jack's friend Marcus, a black junior on his football team.

While walking back to the dorm, I learned that Marcus, Frederick,and Doug were all roommates in the room across the hall from my room.

This was going to be an eventful school year.


End file.
